The Beatles
There is no doubting the influence, legacy, or success of The Beatles. It is immense, and impossible to fully describe. This makes them a painfully obvious choice. They led the British invasion of the sixties. They introduced the concept of songs designed to segue into the next. Three of their albums went diamond along with two compilations. The band as well as all four members individually have received stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. They received numerous awards including Oscars and Grammys. Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr both received knighthood. The group was appropriately inducted their first year of eligibility. They were inducted by Mick Jagger of their archrivals The Rolling Stones. The Beatles were noted for their bowl cuts, considered rugged for their time. The group experimented with many different styles over their seven year run, pioneering them along the way. McCartney went on to have a very successful solo career, ultimately making him the first to be inducted a second time. All four have since been inducted both as members of the Beatles and as solo artists, with Ringo receiving the "Award for Musical Excellence" rather than being inducted as a performer. The Beatles helped make The Ed Sullivan Show iconic. They have been successfully covered by numerous artists including blue-eyed soul musician Joe Cocker. George Harrison introduced them to East Indian culture, which allowed them to pioneer a form of psychedelic rock known as "raga rock". Helter Skelter is considered important in the creation of metal. An episode of The Powerpuff Girls was based around their music. John Lennon was the first to be inducted as a solo artist. Jam band Soulive did a tribute album titled Rubber Soulive, named after the album Rubber Soul and using a similar artwork. It features instrumental covers. One famous concert is when they played at Shea Stadium in New York, home of the Mets. They influenced the Soundgarden song Black Hole Sun. They were parodied by Weird Al Yankovic. The band The Monkees was created as a parody of them. recommended songs * Across the Universe * All You Need is Love * Can't Buy Me Love * Come Together * A Day in the Life (I'd Like to Turn You On) * Day Tripper * Get Back * A Hard Day's Night * Help! * Hello, Goodbye * Helter, Skelter * Here Comes the Sun * Hey Jude * I Am the Walrus * I Feel Fine * I Saw Her Standing There * I Want to Hold Your Hand * In My Life * Lady Madonna * Lovely Rita * Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds * Magical Mystery Tour * Michelle * The Night Before * Norwegian Wood * Nowhere Man * Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da * Paperback Writer * Penny Lane * Please Please Me * Revolution * Run for Your Life * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * She Love You * Strawberry Fields Forever * Things We Said Today * Tomorrow Never Knows (It is Not Dying) * Twist and Shout * When I'm Sixty-Four * While My Guitar Gently Weeps * With A Little Help from My Friends * Yellow Submarine * You Never Give Me Your Money * You've Got to Hide Your Love Away * Yesterday * The Word * Taxman * P.S. I Love You * Let it Be * Getting Better Category:British invasion Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Hard rock Category:Garage rock Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:First year inductees Category:Sixties Category:Folk rock Category:Diamond sellers Category:Raga rock Category:Pop rock Category:Soft rock